


Low Candle

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [9]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingering, Oral, Size Kink, Sticky, Threesome, minicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: Strongarm meets someone on her patrol, two someones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't seen all of Season 2 of RiD.  
> If you don't like anything in the tags, don't read this story.  
> This was due for a July release but that didn't happen.

The team of Autobots have spent the last few megacycles brainstorming over their little blueprints. Together they've forged a sound plan, but for everyone's sake the work is being tested. Nobody is experienced with bomb making. A circle of bots has formed around the flattened out area in the scrapyard.

All optics are on the metal plate, each bot bracing themselves. When the fifth "stasis" canister explodes too early, Strongarm excuses herself with a polite "I'm going to go patrol the forest." it seems to break the spell that had engrossed everybot at the curled up pile of wires and canisters.

Grimlock hops to his pedes, shaking off some of the soot off his body. "Oo, are you going to check the parameter?" he perks up his head and switches to his alt mode. Behind the dinobot Rachet, their orange guest, Fix-it and Bee linger around the impromptu prep area.

"Hm, well I should do that first." she smiles at the dinobot, his tail wags furiously as he hops a few times in place.

"Aw yes! Can we punch some Decepticons?"

"Well, if any decide to show up." she looks over at her short armed friend "We can probably work it into the schedule."

No 'cons, not even a single footprint. It looks like nothing has changed the defenses were last beefed up, aside from normal wear. Cadet Strongarm has memorized everyone's tire treads. Even the human's have been memorized by her. Both Denny and his kid had their own way of walking that would let her know if it was them from the angle of the imprint. 

Her and Grimlock make it a few miles out unimpeded. Then the dinobot lags for a fraction of a cycle, and gets distracted by a lively deer prancing across one of the forest roads. He's certainly a keeper, Strongarm thinks fondly.

Nature presses in after she's abandoned, insects humming everywhere. The breeze hardly registers against her servos. The femme knows the paths, so she takes the usual route around the valley. Not a single threat for miles, or so she thinks. When the shadow distorts just at the edge of the path before her, she reaches for her hunter. The metal hums, flickering into the smallest of bladed edges. 

The white and blue bot freezes, suddenly detecting a presence. A static charge hovers in the air, invisible to optic or eyes. After a moment she registers that the field isn't threatening, it's calling to her. The feeling reaches gently, waving up her hand lazily. They're dangerously close, whoever it is. 

Chilly fear crawls up her spinal strut, she begs the hunter to shift. The metallic object warps sharp little spikes onto its surface before she spots the pale helm over the edge of a bush. She steps into the forest, off of the well-worn road. Leaves cling to her shoulders despite how low she stoops. Her steps are quiet as she presses into the brush, the branches bending as she looks for the strange bot.

A tap at her shoulder, and Strongarm looks up into the tree above her. It's a minicon, Rachet's cyberninja to be exact. She recognizes him instantly. The fear slips away. His field wafts over delicately, barely brushing over her helm with static. She leans against the tree, mentally thanking it for sturdiness. "What a surprise seeing you here." 

Dangerously, she wonders if he's here to launch an attack or something worse. Her hand's still holding onto the familiar weight of her weapon. He hops down, barely stirring dust. Strong silent type, right. His field rises lazily, emitting out faint pulses as it edges into her own. "Look, I don't need any help looking for Decepticons." the EM crawls further even as he stands still. "Uh, do you want to join me?"

There's a pause as he steps closer, faceplate towards her hand. She deactivates the weapon, flushing as she realizes she's possibly insulting one of the most important Autobots in history indirectly. "Let's finish checking the river path." Quiet blankets her coms, no progress on anything. The anticipation of their plan's fruit building. 

Time has slowed to nothing. Between their steps and the unnerving way he fails to leave tracks, she feels alone. Earth is a lovely planet, in its own way. They stop at the creek, and he joins her when she takes a seat. The boulder is bleached beyond measure, and the prickly heat intoxicates her armored hide. Strongarm isn't sure if she should try talking to him, or try to use her EM field to communicate. His has been nothing but polite interest in whatever she has to say about the various landmarks. They'd even passed the first place she met Steeljaw. 

He's taking notes, surely he is. She wants to impress Rachet's minicon just a little. For a moment she even wonders if he'll want to combine with her, it's tantalizing. Some part of her is still craving hard for any acknowledgement from her superiors. Minibots tend to stick with older bots though, she watches him from the corner of her optics. The femme is almost one hundred percent sure that he's aware of her gaze. The distance between them is comfortable, but she could of sworn that he was further away a second ago.

Someone brushes against her fingertips, cool compared to her sun heated frame. Wasn't she just looking at him? Her optics dart down and watch as the feather-light touch brushes off a stray leaf. His field has shifted to a calm, cool buzz. Her own is still erratic, the sudden realization of just how erratic embarrasses her. He makes a very small noise, the first she's heard from him. "Sorry." she rubs her helm and lets him brush off some more of the plant matter. "Earth can get pretty messy." 

A blush crawls up her faceplate as she senses his field flicker. It's warm, charming and calm. He certainly is the quiet type of bot. His field tangles with her own confusion, wavelenths clattering together as they feel eachother out. With dawning empathy, she begins to read into what he's saying. Admiration, curiosity and longing draw themselves out of the murky water of friendship and Autobot protocol. It's attraction, it perfumes the curious wavelength thoroughly. 

Her mouth feels dry, and her thoughts buzz as his digits trace over the seams of her hands. Their optics meet and she feels the shift in her field. The minicon's optics widen minutely as she reciprocates. Strongarm wonders how old he is, it bites her as he drags his servo over her forearm, feeling over the dark metal seams and grooves. The dark paint heats up faster than the white. Minicons really are meant to serve, his field is a pollutant. The sharp twangs of lust slither into the lattice, especially when he crawls closer. She wonders if minicons have arrays again.

The 'bot invades her personal space and she pulls him onto one thigh. Strongarm wouldn't of guessed that within the space of a few hours she'd be baring her array to a strange new Autobot. His panel is hot against her leg but that questioning buzz has yet to be answered. A finger presses against the underside of her pelvis, tracing the edge of her dark blue plating. The panel draws back, the hot air spreading heat over his fingers. 

Then Undertone's digits press slowly into the divided lips, dipping against the silvery flesh. Sticky liquid clings when he pulls it out. There's a soft shink as his battlemask disappears. Strongarm misses his face entirely, her head jerks back when he presses a burning kiss against her outer node. Her hips squirm as the servo slips between the protective lips and drags two of his fingers against the ring of nodes. She squeezes his fingers tightly and he starts to frag her with them slowly. Vents are roaring in the background, possibly hot enough to start a fire. His aft is against her armor and he's licking so insistently against her node she can barely keep her pelvis against the stone. 

There's enough lubricant to drip against the rocky surface, he quickly increases his pace. The soft moans of the femme get louder as he places another kiss against her node. Her chassy's a big one, maybe he should stop chasing cute bots on backwater planets. She tilts her thigh up and he can't help but grind down slowly, their fields snap into an incoherent mess. Her calipers strain and suckle on his fingers as he drags them out. There's a soft noise as his battlemask returns. 

"So" she says, taking a deep breath "you wanna frag me or what?" it's a legitimate question. He answers with a nod and Strongarm realizes he's had his cover open. Mystery solved, minicons can have interface. Another question appears just as quick, why in Primus's sweet land is it so big. The logical part of her processor says that his cord will fit in her fine, it's the normal sized model on a smaller bot. Still, it looks huge. 

The bigger bot leans back and he leans forward, resting his servos on her dark protoform. Strongarm realizes how much she missed the heat of his fingers when the air steals away the warmth. He takes a moment to press the tip of his cord against her outer node, the matching blues of their biolights mingling. Then the bot slips back, rocks forward. He teases, running the thick, round head between the fleshy lips. Her field flares and he dips into her slick heat. 

It's not the best angle, but he's incredibly flexible, and small. He pushes himself forward with one leg and the other hooks over the side of one of her thighs. Her fingers dig into the rock as he sets a furious pace, groaning as he pounds in sharp, short bursts. The minicon eventually settles into an even, nice pace. The cycles pass by and she quickly finds herself nearing closer, and closer to overload. It's hard for Strongarm to differentiate between her own thoughts and his, the feedback loop from their fields mingling so tightly clouds her vision. Her HUD warns about overheating but she just cranks up her vents to full- that is.

Until the minicon suddenly freezes.

Strongarm gasps softly before realizing that the white bot has gone still. Even his field snaps back a little, as if scolded "W-what?" her head snaps up. It takes a nanoklick for their fields to stop buzzing loud enough for her to recognize the dinobot in plain view.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." hand over his optics, face flushed blue, thighs pressed together. 

Even from the fair distance Strongarm can make out the glow of energon. "W-why are you here Grimlock?" she says it as if she doesn't have a minicon buried deep in her valve, indecent herself as well.

"BEE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT. C-CALL HIM." he slaps another hand over his optics, frame trembling.

Her comm beeps, "Strongarm to Bumblebee, we've just got sidetracked looking at a few landmarks. Nothing to worry about." she mutes her line afterwards, spark thrumming as the minicon rubs her outer node mischievously.

A familiar voice issues from her speakers, "This is Bee here, we've hit another big snag on the bomb. Take your time cadet." he pauses "What do you mean by "we"?"

"Undertone has accompanied me." she can feel herself sweating coolant.

Faintly, she can hear Rachet's confused "Ah-about what? Well maybe he just wanted to" in the background.

"Very well, we're good here. Why don't you show him something interesting?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll update you on our progress later. Bee, out." Strongarm lets out the breath she'd been holding. 

There's something dark beside her. Strongarm's optics flick to the bigger bot, Grimlock looks really distressed. Undertone's field shifts a little towards curious. The femme's legs tremble as he works another blinding overload from her. The rock has cracked from her grip, and Grimlock has nearly erased all of the space between him and the pair. Their fields are tangled into a tight knot of lust, heated waves scorching lines into her protoform. "Grim." she tilts her head up and her optics trail down the dinobot's hips. "Join us?" The minicon chuckles, wiggling the ripples of static delicately.

Hardly a moment passes between her question and the 'con's eager "Sure." the dinobot presses against her chest, his clawed digits spreading across the hot plating. Her spark dances warmly beneath the metal shielding. He kneels to kiss her and his teeth are as sharp as she imagined. His tongue is bigger and thicker than they have any right to be. The minibot's eyes are clinging to the sight. Grimlock's field has different protocols, but the lines are similar enough that he's bubbling in clearly.

They both feel it when Undertone finishes, his field flares and Strongarm shudders at the sensation of his transfluid filling her valve. She coos as the dinobot breaks their kiss. Neither of them watch the minicon when he pulls out, optics trained to the sight of his femme-lube covered cord. He sticks a finger or two back into her, then drags out strings of the sticky mix.

Strongarm looks to the minicon then, and he gives her a glance. They both turn to Grimlock. "So, what do you want to do?" and the grin comes naturally. The cadet curiously prods at the minicon's groin, he grinds back against her fingers. The femme decides she really likes the hot feeling of the minicon's lips spreading over her hand. 

"Uh" and his blush turns precisely twenty shades deeper. "is" he squeezes his claws together. "it okay if I frag you?" it comes out too fast.

"Yes." and she's dragging the bigger bot by the arm. Though she smiles part of her becomes terrified, but the happiness that floods through is overbearing. She lets go of him and he shuffles forward bravely. He pulls her hip over the edge and leans over both her and the minicon. Undertone steps back, Grimlock is not a graceful mech at all. Strongarm pulls the minicon by the hip. "Hey, want to share him?"

"Share?" Grimlock asks. Curiosity rings through the collective field right before she's pushing her servo between the minicon's legs. "But he's so tiny" Grimlock whispers.

The white minicon rolls his optics. Grimlock looks from Strongarm to the 'bot, something passes that the dinobot can't perceive. "That'll work." The green bot's confusion only grows as the minicon steps over his friend, then sits on her face. 

"What?" he pauses, trying to figure out what's happening. For a few klicks he watches the minicon shiver, twist and then vent. "Oh." he looks down at his panel for a moment. Already open, at least this isn't in the middle of a job or something embarrassingly public. It takes a single servo on Strongarm's hip for him to realize he might have an issue fitting inside of her. Coolant gathers on his arm and he shakily aims his cord, he can't even grip it too tight with his sharp fingers. 

Strongarm's calipers stretch a little, it doesn't even hurt. Grimlock is big, but she's a universal size class. Her thighs warp around his waist once he's hilted. The dinobot's fingers rake deep gouges into the rock beneath them, it's about to break. Their fields are heavy and hot, it jitters and spikes as the dinobot begins to move. For several glorious, wonderful cycles they frag in a massive tangle.

Until the boulder gives out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do not post spoilers for S3 of RiD. It hasn't aired in the US.


End file.
